


［米英］停电心跳时分（R）

by wbhkc1030



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbhkc1030/pseuds/wbhkc1030
Summary: 飙车预警写得没下限校园pa让我们一起发出鸡叫：我可以！





	［米英］停电心跳时分（R）

夏夜，w学院阶梯教室里仍亮着光。  
亚瑟·柯克兰握着派克钢笔的手没有发抖，稳稳的落在整洁的笔记本上。他耳垂已经透着惊人的红，唇角溢出阵阵低低的喘息，祖母绿的眼半阖着，不自然的颤动着。  
美/国男人的海蓝眼睛无辜望来，平光镜片下眼里的情绪却分外平静，右手搭在展开的纸页上稳稳握着钢笔，而左手却已经伸进一旁柯克兰的裤腰里，挑逗的捏紧他柔软的臀肉，指甲轻轻刮过仍旧湿润的隐蔽入口时，他带着微笑欣赏着自己的男友身体颤抖的无助模样——尤其是柯克兰强装镇定却早已溃不成军的样子最为可口诱人。  
“够了……”亚瑟出声阻止，从咬紧的唇边透出无助的呻吟，倒像是欲迎还拒。他死死地攥住右手里那支深蓝色的钢笔，左手压在自己松散的腰带上——天知道最前方的年轻教授还在滔滔不绝的讲课，儒雅的中/国男人无知无觉，丝毫不清楚课堂下坐在最后一排遮住大半身体的两人到底在做着什么事情。  
琼斯的手却放肆越发深入——他甚至探入了一根食指，带着温度的手指深入内里的感觉分外奇怪，激得柯克兰的身体不自觉的开始颤抖。  
“亚蒂，你在抖什么？好好听课。”阿尔弗雷德丝毫不因自己的行为而羞耻，反而装作一副好学生的模样劝自己的男友认真学习。他的手指灵巧的在后穴里抽插着，虽有厚实布料的遮挡掩盖，却已经有隐隐的啧啧水声充斥了这片专属二人的小小空间，他压低了声线，“你这么快就动/情了。”  
亚瑟·柯克兰敏感的后穴被无限挑逗，琼斯露骨的话语更加助长了情欲的滋生。原本想面无表情的忍受过这波就提裤子走人，但是情欲的种子如火星般落入满腔火焰中，烧为飞扬齑粉，漾起大片波澜。  
他咬紧牙缝，微弱的呻吟动情声从齿缝里泄出，又被嘴唇牢牢地锁紧，那两只漂亮的祖母绿眼蒙上层混沌的迷蒙色彩：“阿尔弗雷德，你、个、混、账。”  
一向端正严肃的年长英/国男友只有在陷入情欲陷阱时才会露出本性的一面，闭眼时睫毛颤抖，高潮来临时才会似哭喊般低低尖叫出声，隐忍又放肆，眼角发红带泪。  
阿尔弗雷德悄无声息挪移了自己椅子的位置，大腿紧贴着柯克兰紧绷的皮肉，强行拉过柯克兰勉强提拉着腰带的左手，按在明显勃/起的胯下。  
“不光我在想你，亚蒂。”  
情人挑逗的话语，撬开半丝紧闭的齿缝，与课堂上年轻教授温润的讲课声音交织在一起，手掌里是滚烫的性器，昨晚床脚吱呀的声音仿佛又萦绕耳畔。阿尔弗雷德的唇靠得极近，是侧头就可以亲吻的距离。带着热度的吻湿黏的印在耳边，以淫/乱的姿态舔舐红透的耳垂，阿尔弗雷德的动作幅度小得不可思议，甚至连桌椅都未曾挪动吱呀。  
两颗心脏同时碰碰跳动起来，亚瑟·柯克兰没有腰带束缚的裤子半褪下来，露出小半边纯色内裤。他难为情的用手肘撑了撑将落的裤子，将拿钢笔的右手放了下来，钢笔“咕噜咕噜”的滚落在笔记本边缘，滑溜溜的停了，柯克兰的右手也握在了阿尔弗雷德的性/器上，左手空出来继续提拉着腰带。  
“就一会。”亚瑟斟酌着说，右手伸入阿尔弗雷德紧绷的牛仔裤里，艰难的用单手解开了拉链，从黑色子弹内裤里圈住了肿胀的家伙，指尖和指腹都被灼烧得滚烫，湿滑又黏润的触感激起胳膊上一片鸡皮疙瘩。他别扭的扭了扭腰身，忽然意识到对方左手的食指还抽插在他湿润的后/穴里，穴内异物的存在让人既排斥又莫名舒服，温暖的食指和湿热的后/穴紧密的贴合在一起。  
他清楚的感知到，他即将在课堂上，为身边的男友手淫。这件事说起来都十分淫/秽，现在他正在亲身实践，尤其是课堂上的年轻教授还在讲课，同年级的学生坐在离他们三米开外的位置上专心记笔记，丝毫没有察觉到最后这对同性情侣之间的小小互动。  
以阿尔弗雷德的混账程度，说不定会得寸进尺的要求等会就给他口/交。那双表面斯文的眼镜后面藏着的野兽，柯克兰早已领略过了。即使知道暂时不会被人发现，但是柯克兰还是觉得无比羞耻，简直无地自容。  
他看着自己的手指违背个人意愿的开始抓捏起那可恶的东西，灵巧又敏捷的照顾着整个棒身。阿尔弗雷德微笑着看着他男友那双漫出情欲的绿眼，不动声色的将第二根手指插入了湿润的洞口。  
“唔，轻点。”  
很快适应了侵犯，柯克兰还是忍不住开口反驳了句。琼斯只是默不作声的将两根手指更深去了些，指缝间渗出窸窸窣窣的水声，和着衣服布料摩擦的细碎声音，“我认为你可以承受，宝贝。”  
被年轻的爱人如此称呼，“宝贝”柯克兰不安分的扭动了腰身，用眼神试图阻挡琼斯说出越发过分的话语，他在低低的呻吟，音量不算大，但也绝对不是值得人完全忽略的声音。距离他们坐得最近的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦已经微微偏头用余光打量后排了，这足够让柯克兰一阵心惊肉跳——被从小到大的死敌看见自己在教室被男友光明正大的操/弄，柯克兰还做不到从容。  
“放松。”琼斯带着些许命令的口吻拉回了柯克兰的思绪，他体内的两根手指用力的顶了内壁，“你是在看波诺弗瓦吗？难道想被他和我一起上你才会满足？”  
琼斯不容分说的加入了第三根手指，比起前几次更加用力了些，像是在对之前柯克兰的走神的小惩罚，“亚蒂，要学会专心。”  
突如其来的力道让柯克兰几乎瘫软了手脚，只能暂时呆愣着张大了双腿，任由三根手指在自己体内抽插。迷蒙的视野里，波诺弗瓦金色的发顶若隐若现，似乎已经收回了目光，讲台上教授仍旧在讲课，ppt切换了好几张。  
他手里还圈着琼斯肿胀的性/器，轻而易举的感知到身旁人的欲望，也突然清楚的回忆起昨晚深夜的画面——他被琼斯抵在玻璃窗上，冰凉的玻璃贴着他的面颊，一只手正肆无忌惮的抚弄揉捏他红肿的乳/头，他却只能呜咽着被动承受来自男友的操弄，无光的卧室里是他后/穴里摩擦出的水声和被吞咽的呻吟——那种淫/荡的姿态，还有附耳过来的低低呢喃：“亚蒂，叫出声。”  
哪怕是在课堂上，回忆起那晚的模样，也足以让柯克兰惊声尖叫了出来，尖细的、几乎慌不择路的声音。几乎只是半个眨眼瞬间，柯克兰便反应了过来——他处于人群中，教室里坐满的是相熟的同学。  
只不过，在尖叫的前一秒，教室里的灯光——全部瞬间熄灭了。  
柯克兰的尖叫声淹没在一片议论与女孩的惊呼里，像是小石子落入波澜起伏的大海，被彻底的剥夺了存在感。  
一片黑暗里，只有窗边有些许明亮。离得过分的距离里，他看见琼斯那两只发亮的蓝眼正向他靠近，此刻已经脱去碍事的平光眼镜，露出兽类般的情绪。  
他被吻住了，压制住了他所有的惊慌失措，也掩盖了柯克兰所发出的全部呻吟。唇齿交缠间，琼斯的舌头已经侵入了他的口腔，他被这个突如其来的吻压榨了全部理智，只能被迫的扬起脖颈承受。  
琼斯半个身体的重量倾压下来，牢牢地锁紧的彼此的躯体。亚瑟·柯克兰无法动弹，被迫的被压在墙上，肩膀难受的被抵压在瓷砖墙面，此刻琼斯已经抽出了润滑的三根手指，正用左手拉下柯克兰的最后防卫。  
他的两条大腿被以夸张的弧度分开，被外力主宰紧紧的贴着他的腰侧。柯克兰身体柔韧性极佳，这般的弯曲动作完成几乎完美。仅仅一瞬之间，座椅移位发出刺耳的鸣叫，但柯克兰却已迷乱的听不见了——琼斯扬起脸停止了亲吻，用侵略性的目光锁定着柯克兰蒙着薄汗的脸颊，尤其是那双迷惑人心的眼睛，在片红茶氤氲中一下子就勾住了他的魂魄。  
琼斯露起一个张扬的笑容，他用正常的音量在一片喧闹中对柯克兰如此宣布：“亚蒂，我要进去。”  
“不……”  
尽管眼前漆黑一片，只有朦胧的月光照清楚了眼前男友半张脸。白种人清晰的轮廓陷入心底，湛蓝的眼仿佛美/洲海边的浪涛，一点点席卷狂乱掉英/国人仅存在骨子里的冷漠克制。柯克兰下身几乎悬空，两条腿被琼斯高高拉起，性/器被挑逗着勃/起，最内里的湿润洞穴接触到带着热度的空气，穴口还挂着淫荡的透明液体。他的思维逐渐被下身的空虚侵蚀得千疮百孔，迷乱得失去自我，他听见自己的声音在耳边呢喃诱惑，是夜中的妖精或是别的东西，叫嚣呼唤着让他坠入狂乱的深渊，彻底沉沦在这片广阔的欲海。  
快进来。  
这是他最后听见的，以他平日里的正经腔调说出最淫/荡的话语，不知羞耻的，失去了理智。  
琼斯正挺起腰身，细密的吻落在柯克兰的锁骨至肩膀，舌尖吻过他赤裸的脖颈，不轻不重的咬在他的颈侧。  
伴随着轻微的疼痛感，有充实的渴望正在一点点被填满——琼斯正在进入他。  
在众目睽睽的课堂。  
如同偷情。  
性/器慢慢的进入了他湿透了的穴口，经过不下十次的做/爱，柯克兰显然对对方的形状了然于心，下意识的抬高臀部作出更容易被进入的姿态。  
不费吹灰之力的，借助着之前的润滑，柯克兰已经成功的吞入了大半性器。两人气喘吁吁的交换了一个恋人之间的亲密亲吻，两双发亮的眼映照着对方熟悉的模样。  
琼斯用舌尖舔舐着柯克兰的唇珠，挺动腰身让自己更加深入。柯克兰无力的用小腿勾住琼斯的腰身，小幅度的扭动身躯迎合对方的深入。两人的身体都汗津津的，带着夏日特有的闷热潮湿感，紧贴在一起的滋味算不上愉悦，但身体温度的感受却极为明显。柯克兰垂下眼，开始小声的低低呻吟，身体随着这片喧闹的波浪摆动。两人之间摩擦出的细细水声被完全掩盖在同学一声比一声高的议论里，甚至有人在黑暗里讲起了鬼故事，低哑的声音和女生的尖叫混合在一起，成为情感里特殊的甜味剂。  
“亚蒂，亚蒂。”琼斯在黑夜里如此呼唤他的昵称，缠绵悱恻得如玫瑰初绽，少了几分平日里嘻嘻哈哈的吊儿郎当，柯克兰看清了琼斯掩埋在阴影里的脸，还有那双缀满月光的湛蓝眼睛，此刻这双眼的主人正努力向内开疆扩土，密集的水声与四肢交缠的摩擦声，背后那面冰冷的墙壁都带了热度，柯克兰突然感觉到全身燥热，难受的动了动僵硬的肩膀，内部似乎有什么东西正在破土而出。  
琼斯低头来亲吻他的唇瓣，津液交织。柯克兰费力的昂头接受了亲吻，喑哑着说：“快些。”  
琼斯偏头微笑，低低说了句什么不清晰的话语。柯克兰没有听清，只是神志迷糊的再次重复：“快些。”  
“好。”  
恋人愉悦的给出了回应，毕竟做爱中的柯克兰很少会自我主动，多数时都是紧闭着双眼微弱的呻吟着，脖颈弯曲的弧度勾人心魄。琼斯无言的欣赏着恋人特有的神色，倾轧的力度更深了些，直直的顶入湿淋淋的后穴，和着那些透明的液体一起闯入最深的内里，荡起“咕叽咕叽”的水声。结实肉体与柔软臀肉碰撞，抵得柯克兰的躯体不得不向后压紧，脊背紧紧的贴着墙壁，衬衫被汗水淋得彻底。  
琼斯向内顶撞的频率明显快了起来，还有好几次已经深入到最内敏感的那处，撞得柯克兰手软脚软，差点在这狭小的空间里失声尖叫，胯下的那根挺立的性/器一直得不到释放，只能摇晃着跟着主人摆动无序的躯体一起半摇半坠，松松紧紧一起一落，顶端招摇的淫液渗出丝丝缝缝。  
柯克兰不得不用手掌硬撑住墙壁，另一只手压在自己的嘴唇上停滞住所有声音。他捂得很是用力，指节发白，那双粗眉也紧紧皱着。  
他感到自己全身都是湿漉漉的，只能挺起身体被动的承受操弄，思绪也飞速乱甩。琼斯将他的双腿抬得更高了些，柔软后穴里那根肉棒插得他汁水不停，两团臀肉卡在墙与琼斯大腿根部的地方不上不下。琼斯按在他大腿上的手很是用力，甚至印出了手指红印。  
直肠内壁温度滚烫，纳进那根粗壮的肉/棒已是强弩之末，亚瑟忍不住蜷起了脚趾，手指尖都是那股被操弄的酥麻感觉。内里辟开的似乎不止有被顶弄的空间，还有片辽阔欲海。  
琼斯继续深入，轻车熟路找到了那个最为敏感的凸起，并开始狠狠的顶撞进来。层层内肉跟着肉棒的挺近而缩紧，并殷勤般的裹起那物什，陪伴它去寻找那颗最为成熟的美味果实。当琼斯第三次接触到那敏感的一点时，亚瑟几乎已失了力气，后穴开始激烈的颤抖起来，兴奋的裹挟着肉棒行进，他压抑不住自己的尖叫了——眼前发黑着，在这片黑暗中，高潮了。  
那如同呜咽的兴奋声音，支离破碎到最后几乎只剩下了无声的婉转。泪水沾湿眼眶，亚瑟没有丢人的哭喊出来，而是极为克制的压抑了高潮的声音，不让自己在课堂上浪叫出声。  
琼斯的操弄更加激烈，似乎完全无视了更为紧致穴肉的抵制，趁着自己那股被狠狠束紧的滋味更加向内深入，淫水浇灌在滚烫的内壁里，浸得人迷乱。忽然，又停住了。  
“亚蒂，看来你已经学会用后/穴高潮了。再更加努力的吃下更多吧。”  
抚弄着高潮后变得极为敏感的躯体，琼斯空出一只手来顺手握住亚瑟那根一直得不到照顾的挺立性/器，开始帮他释放出来。亚瑟半闭着眼保持沉默，脸上红晕却没消，后穴不时缩紧包围。他仍旧倔强的捂着嘴不吭声，高潮后声音也是喑哑的——每次他和琼斯做完基本嗓子都是哑了一半，吞几颗润喉糖都不管用。  
琼斯低头舔弄他红透的耳垂，又吻了吻亚瑟的脸颊。亚瑟睁眼瞪了他一眼，默不作声的把撑着墙的那只手勾在琼斯的脖子上，发泄似的勒着领带。  
那根埋在他身体深处的性器又开始浅浅的抽插起来，亚瑟基本上已经把全身的重量压在了琼斯身上，双腿光溜溜的悬空。那个讲鬼故事的人说话没停，女生仍旧大呼小叫，动静大得惊人，他们做的声音反而如被埋没的星子一样黯淡下去了。  
肉穴里全是两人摩擦出的液体，滑腻得像条水蛇。琼斯轻而易举的深入了内里，借着润滑的力道向内继续长驱直入。他的动作算不上太大，却把亚瑟的身体不得不压得向墙靠拢，双腿被分得更开，裤子连同腰带一起落地。琼斯一边吻着他的眼角，一边发狠着操弄，亚瑟被动的撑大了双腿间距，臀肉被挤压得难受，两具男性躯体撞击得格外激烈，狭小的角落里是男声的喘息。  
发着狠又顶弄了十多分钟，琼斯终于发泄完毕。滚烫的精液顺着狭小的穴道直直射入最内，亚瑟夹着腿勉强受住了，保持着被操弄的姿势小心的将液体暂时保管在他体内，现在的情景并不允许他把液体洒落在外面——等把衣服穿好他就偷偷去厕所把这些该死的液体全部清理干净！  
琼斯那边倒是飞快的穿好了裤子，扣紧了皮带。亚瑟提着落到凳子上的内裤自己勉强穿上，一片漆黑里还要顾忌着后穴里的精液，手忙脚乱。琼斯笑着抬高了亚瑟的屁股，帮他把内裤提了上去，顺带着掐了把柔软的臀肉。  
帮亚瑟扣紧皮带时，他还笑着在亚瑟耳边吹了口气：“亚蒂，等会再来。”  
黑夜里那双蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，亚瑟突然觉得嘴唇有点干涩。趁着电路还没修复，前边同学甚至开始提议玩笔仙，他站起身来，悄无声息的从后门走出了教室。  
“再来就再来，谁怕谁。”


End file.
